Kiss and Make out, err, Up
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Tsuna had just had enough. He was going to get two of his Guardians to get along and that's final. One-shot. 1869. Now with Omake.
1. Kiss and Make out, err, up

**Title: **Kiss and Make out, err, up

**Summary: **Tsuna had just had enough. He was going to get two of his Guardians to get along and that's final.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano.

**Pairing: **1869

**Warnings: **OoC-ness; Language

**Dedicated to: **differentclouds – who is so awesome to get her mom to buy 1869 for 4D and who watched KHR because I asked her so, not to mention squealing with me even on days where I could barely talk. Of course, there is that little fact that she fell in love with Hibari…

* * *

**Kiss and Make out, err, up**

Sawada Tsunayoshi had always pride himself on being a patient man.

The twenty four year old Vongola Decimo had been through many, many things that tested his patience to the very limits, but he had overcome all of them nevertheless. Like the time when he had to endure the daily torture from one sadistic hitman tutor of his; or when he had to drag his young Lightning Guardian to his new school in Italy, with said Guardian kicking and crying the entire way.

He had overcome every single one of them.

…But this was getting ridiculous.

Tsuna was close to snapping his rather expensive fountain pen into two as another crash resounded through the mansion. He put the pen down carefully – as carefully as he could, anyway – and stood up.

The adult hitman sat comfortably on the couch, polishing his black gun. He had a small smirk on his face, his inquisitive eyes observing. His mind provided various possibilities of what his student was going to do, but all was removed from his mind just as quickly as they came.

" …Excuse me, Reborn. It appears that I have to take care of my Guardians." Tsuna spoke. " …Again." He added, after a thought.

With that, Tsuna strode out of the room, the Vongola Sky Lion trailing off beside him.

Reborn let a small bark of laughter escape his lips. He tucked away the cloth he used to polish his gun and got up from the couch. He straightened his suit and adjusted his hat, rousing his companion from its sleep. Reborn murmured an apology to his companion before stepping out in pursue of his student. He walked out to the open porch of the Italy Vongola Headquarters and smirked. Onyx eyes took a quick glance around the mansion before focusing back on the scene before him.

Tsuna looked utterly and royally pissed off. The Dying Will Flame burned brightly on his forehead, flames flickering from his gloves. Amber eyes narrowed in fury as he glared hard at the two Guardians.

Practically all the windows in the mansion were opened, with the heads of various Mafioso poking out to watch the trio fought. The Storm, Rain, Sun and Lightning Guardian stood beside the car parked at one side, the three older Guardians having just picked up the youngest from school. They watched with their mouth agape – as did the other Mafioso.

Tsuna successfully stop the two fighting Guardians, albeit taking a good amount of time. Both the Cloud Guardian and the male Mist Guardian were looking at their frozen hands, their frozen weapon chucked to a side. The Sky Guardian pulled out a yellow box and opened it. He grabbed the rope and tied it around the two Guardians' frozen hands. He then proceeded to drag them by the rope into the mansion. He passed by Reborn, who snickered at the plight of the two of the strongest Guardians of Vongola Decimo.

" _Cancellare il corridoio! Affrettatevi!_" A mafioso called out. (Clear the hallway! Hurry!)

" _Sta arrivando in questo modo!_" Another informed. (He's coming this way!)

While Vongola Famiglia accepted and loved their new boss, everyone also feared the Vongola Decimo when he was in a rare bad mood.

And, unfortunately, their boss _is _in one of those rare bad moods.

The word spread and the Mafioso quickly cleared the hallway, entering the nearest room that they had the permission to enter.

Tsuna dragged the two unwillingly Guardians – who stumbled along – behind him as he walked down to one of the Meeting Rooms. He pushed the two Guardians in. Thankfully – for them – Tsuna decided to remove the rope and melt the ice, though, their weapons were left, forgotten, on the ground outside.

" Really… Even Lambo is more mature than the two of you." Tsuna sighed, running a hand through his hair.

" Do you want to be bitten to death, herbivore?" Hibari growled threateningly.

" Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi-kun… Perhaps I should show you hell?" Mukuro chuckled in the usual creepy way.

" Trust me, Mukuro, I _have _been through hell. And Kyouya, I doubt you I can't defeat you now. You should know exactly how angry I am right now." Tsuna smirked.

The two Guardians actually shut up.

Tsuna glared. " I have had it with the two of you constantly fighting the moment you see each other. I could really care less if you fight. But every time you two fight, the mansion ends up getting destroyed some way or another. And that's something I can't stand."

Mukuro opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it when the brunette shot him a hard glare.

" Since you two can't act like adults, then I'm going to treat you like the children you're acting like." Tsuna said. " You're both _grounded_."

" Herbivore…" " Tsunayoshi-kun." Both Guardians growled.

" You two are going to stay in this room for the next five hours. At the end of the five hours, for every piece of furniture destroyed, you will stay in Vendicare for a day. Trust me, I have enough power as Vongola Decimo to convince them to do me a favour like this." Tsuna said. He smirked as Mukuro visibly shuddered, and Hibari paled. " I suggest that you two kiss and make up in this five hours, or trying challenging your patience."

And with that, Tsuna slammed the door shut. He raised a hand to activate the communicator.

" _What can I do for you, Tsunayoshi-kun?" _

" Shoichi-kun. Activate the flame-specific lock-down system in the second meeting room. Set my flame signal as the key to unlock. Oh. And lock the windows as well. I have two Guardians in a lock-down session."

" _A-Alright. Anything else?"_

" No. Thank you, Shoichi-kun." Tsuna replied. He switched off the communicator off and headed back to his office.

Reborn was again polishing his gun when Tsuna stepped back into his office. The Spartan hitman had a questioning smirk on his face – one that Tsuna did not miss. Tsuna did not reply to the unasked question and instead sighed as he sank down into his comfortable leather seat.

" I am _dying _to hear exactly what you did, Tsuna." Reborn said, smirking.

Tsuna gave a playfully – yet tired – grin. " I grounded them."

To say Reborn was shocked was practically an understatement. " And they took it without protest…?"

" I threatened them with Vendicare. As in, I'll throw them in Vendicare for a few days." Tsuna explained.

" ...Abusing your authority as Vongola Decimo, I see." Reborn said, chuckling softly.

" Well. I'll admit. Sometimes, abusing Vongola's power and status in the Mafia world _is _a good thing." Tsuna smirked. " I should have brought a camera. Mukuro actually shuddered. And Kyouya looked as pale as a sheet."

" And blackmailing your Family too. What happened to that sweet, innocent Tsuna?" Reborn said in mock sadness.

Tsuna replied with a pointed look. " Hopefully… They won't kill each other."

" Or escape." Reborn pointed out.

" …I might have tested out that new flame-specific lock-down system." Tsuna grinned sheepishly.

Reborn sighed in defeat. " You will be held responsible if either of them – or both – die in there."

Tsuna sighed.

" …This is really all your fault, Kyouya-kun." Mukuro said.

" Shut up." Hibari growled.

" If you hadn't come charging toward me, I wouldn't retaliate too." Mukuro continued, ignoring the Foundation leader.

" I said, _shut up_, herbivore." Hibari glared, getting up from the chair.

" I can't believe this. Tsunayoshi-kun actually _grounded _us. How humiliating is this?" Mukuro pouted.

" Shut the hell up!" Hibari snarled. " You're noisy. That herbivore is going to keep us here for five hours, one way or another, so shut up and wait in peace!"

" …That has got to be the longest sentence you've ever said to me, Kyouya-_kun_." Mukuro said in a sing-song voice. He smiled in his usual way. " And besides… if you want to me to _'shut up' _as you put it…" Mukuro smirked playfully. " _Make me_."

Hibari growled and stormed over to the illusionist. He grabbed the other's hand roughly, pulling the other up from the seat. Then, he crashed their lips together. Mukuro chuckled into their kiss. In reply, Hibari let out another annoyed growled and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart, for what seemed like an eternity later, both Guardians were panting for breath. Hibari still had an annoyed look on his face, but was unable to hide that faint dash of pink across his cheeks. Mukuro had a rather wide smile on his face, mismatched eyes glinting with playfulness and suggestiveness.

It was no surprise that two pairs of lips met again in the next moment.

It _was_, however, a surprise for Tsuna as he opened the door of the second meeting room five hours later.

The two Guardians were seated next to each other, albeit in two different chairs. Both of their clothes looked rather crumpled. Hibari's tie even looked crooked. Both of them had a _very _light blush on their faces as well. And then there's the unmistakable scent in the air.

Tsuna groaned and once again ran a hand through his already messy hair.

" You know…" Tsuna started. He sighed. " I said 'kiss and make _up_'. _Not_ make _out _and have sex on the table."

" Actually, it was the chair. As a matter of fact, _your_ chair, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro piped up, smiling proudly. Hibari smacked him half-heartedly.

" Too much details!" Tsuna protested. " Fine. Since you two can finally get along. Apparently more intimately than I thought…" Tsuna blushed at this. " You guys are free to go. But the next time the Vongola mansion gets destroyed, I'm taking it out from your funds." Tsuna said.

With that, Tsuna turned and walked way. " I am _so _changing _all _the furniture in this room…" Tsuna muttered.

Back inside the second meeting room, Mukuro grinned gleefully.

" Wanna go again, Kyouya-kun?"

* * *

A/N: There we have it. My first KHR fic, and a fic dedicated to differentclouds. Just to be clear, it really is 1869. It just so happens that Mukuro is a little more... open, for a lack of better words. Hope you liked this, differentclouds~ Thanks for reading~!


	2. The Omake

**Title: **Kiss and Make out, err, up – The Omake!

**Summary:** While the good news is that his Guardians had made up (and out), Tsuna has to deal with a sort-of upset Vongola Primo next.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairings: **G27 (nothing romantic, though suggestive); Hints of 1869 (Basically referencing to original fic)

**Warning: **OoC-ness; language; CRACK

**Dedicated to: **differentclouds, once again – who loved the entire of the previous chapter and requested an omake when I said I had an idea for it.

* * *

**Kiss and Make out, err, up**

**The Omake**

Reborn snickered as he heard the story from Tsuna.

" I am _really _changing every single piece of that furniture in that meeting room." Tsuna groaned. " …Though I can't say I not considering the complete ban of that room as well…"

" That just a waste of good space, Tsuna." Reborn chided.

" Reborn, please spare me. I just had the honor of knowing that two of my Guardians – who in their ten years of knowing each other had never gotten along – had sex on _my _chair in the second meeting room." Tsuna said, sighing.

" On the bright side, they're getting along." Reborn replied.

Tsuna sighed again. _' At times like this… I really wonder how my sanity survived all these time…' _

" Well. I hope your sanity is ready for another ride." Reborn smirked.

" Huh…?" Tsuna blinked.

The Vongola Sky Ring was glowing. With a familiar soft orange glow, at that. Tsuna groaned.

' _Great. First my Guardians, and now…' _

" Good afternoon to you, Primo." Reborn greeted.

" Is there anything you wish to discuss, Primo?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto di Vongola, Vongola Primo, stood with a frown on his face. The signature Dying Will Flame burned brightly on his forehead, as the cloak fluttered around him and metal gloves sat comfortably on his hands. Amber eyes observed his descendent carefully. He pursed his lips and soon began to talk.

" _I observed what you did earlier." _

" With all due respect, I did lots of things earlier. I stopped my Guardians from destroying this wonderful mansion, grounded them, and found out they had sex in the same room I ground them in." Tsuna replied smoothly.

Giotto sighed. _" I refer to the stopping of your Guardians, Decimo." _

" Hmm, that clears things up a little more. What about it?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto frowned. …Or rather, the frown deepened a little more.

" ...I love you very much, my great, great, great grandfather… But I don't speak face language." Tsuna said, annoyed. " But if I had to make a guess… It was about the Zero Point Breakthrough, wasn't it?"

" _I am _very _sure the Zero Point Breakthrough is not meant to be used that way." _Giotto said, sighing.

' …_He… appeared here just to tell me that?' _Tsuna thought.

" Don't be disrespectful, Tsuna." Reborn 'tsk'-ed.

" How about you stop reading my mind first." Tsuna glared. " I apologize for abusing the Zero Point Breakthrough, great, great, gre–"

" _Decimo. Either address me by name or title. Stop calling me your great, great, great grandfather." _Giotto snapped.

" …Right. I mean, Primo." Tsuna laughed nervously. An angry Primo is really worse than a Decimo in a rare, bad mood. " But… just for curiosity's sake… Can I ask you something, Primo?"

Giotto had a bad feeling about it, but nodded anyway.

" According to Reborn, our Famiglia are rather… similar. So, I'm _really _curious…" Tsuna grinned playfully. " How exactly was the relationship between your Cloud Guardian and Mist Guardian?"

Giotto really wanted to up and disappear – Well, strictly speaking he _could_, back into the ring. But he got a feeling that his wonderfully curious descendent would be willing to sink his will into the Ring to find out. And so, he sighed in defeat and talked.

" _Alaude and Daemon didn't get along very well. Though they rarely do fight the moment they see each other. And yes, Decimo, to the question you're dying to ask. I _did_, at times, use the Zero Point Breakthrough to stop them." _

Tsuna grin could match that of a Cheshire cat. Reborn hid his eyes within the shadow of his fedora, but Tsuna could still see the little shakes of the adult hitman's body, indicating his will to keep his laughter hidden – or at least, silenced.

Tsuna coughed a few times before he spoke again. " But… they did… err, _you know_…" Tsuna blushed lightly.

" I told you, a boss needs to articulate himself properly." Reborn warned, raising his black, _shiny_ gun in Tsuna's direction.

" Right…" Tsuna raised his arms in defeat. " To be really blunt… did any of your Guardians screw each other?"

" _Fortunately, not. At least, not to my knowledge." _Giotto smiled proudly.

" …Lucky me." Tsuna groaned. He mentally debated if it was worth it to bang his head against the nice looking wall.

" _In any case… about the Zero Point Breakthrough…" _

The door burst open.

" Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun, Onii-san, Lambo. What is important that you have to threaten the door?" Tsuna asked, eyes twitching in annoyance.

" But, Tsuna-nii, it's an emergency!" Lambo whined.

" The four of you looked like you just saw a ghost." Reborn stated.

" We… might as well have." Ryohei stuttered.

" Hibari and Mukuro are, er…" Yamamoto actually blushed.

Tsuna re-opened the earlier mental debate.

" Well… screwing each other in the second meeting room. The more important part is that the door was kinda open, Jyuudaime." Gokudera said.

" I just received a report from the Medic team… A number of Mafiosos are admitted for trauma." Ryohei said.

" By the way..." Reborn said. All heads in the room turned to the smirking hitman. " Just who was on top?"

The four - rather traumatized - Guardians all blushed. Tsuna raised an eyebrow, while Giotto looked extremely amused.

" It..." Lambo stuttered.

" ...was..." Ryohei swallowed.

" Ahahaha..." Yamamoto laughed nervously.

" ...Hibari." Gokudera said.

" Reborn…?" Tsuna called.

" What is it, Tsuna?"

" Do me a favor and shoot me now." Tsuna groaned.

" …That would be wasting a good bullet, so no. Deal with it. They're your Guardians." Reborn scolded.

" …Primo?" Tsuna called next.

" _Yes, what is it, Decimo?" _

" Are you really sure I can't abuse the Zero Point Breakthrough? I feel like installing two new ice statues in the mansion." Tsuna said.

" _I suppose… that would be aesthetically appealing." _Giotto smirked. _" Go ahead, Decimo. Go ahead." _

Tsuna smirked and pulled on his gloves.

* * *

A/N: To be honest, I'm a little unsure about this omake. This is the first time I've ever written an omake, and I'm not sure whether it's relevant or not. Anyways, as you requested, differentclouds, I included 1869 in this supposedly to be G27 omake. Hope you loved it - and dare I say, me? Thanks for reading~


End file.
